


Snapshots

by Marmorata



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmorata/pseuds/Marmorata
Summary: Moments here and there, like passing glances.A collection of short snippets. Ratings vary.
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to my other riowata fic (probably), but I wanted to barf out some of my small moment ideas that don't connect to anything (and without worrying too much about it), so why not snippets? Especially since I can't actually write a long term fic ( _Sweet and Spice_ I still think of just a one shot that I've broken up by scenes, so unfortunately I can't do the long burn though I love the long burn). But more people should write more riowata please, I can't enjoy my own writing. Anyway, enough of me.
> 
> Rating subject to change, maybe.

Rio puts a hand out and his hand is instantly soaked from the pouring rain. The dark grey skies says that it isn’t going to let up any time soon. The other students are all running, their umbrellas in hand and rushing to the nearest bus terminal or to the train station.

His phone indicates he’ll probably be late to his usual train home. He blows a puff of air towards his bangs, frustration building.

The sound of an umbrella opening above him makes him look up, and besides him, someone says, “Shouldn’t geniuses be prepared for anything?”

He gives a wry smile to Matoba, “But you’re the genius of taking care of people.”

Matoba refuses to look at him all the way home.


	2. hairclip

They’re working on a song, or at least they’re supposed to be. But Rio is distractedly staring at Matoba’s hairclips. They’re different than his usual. There’s stars on the end of them, almost hidden by his hair.

Matoba is busily scribbling on a notebook and putting his pencil on his chin while he’s focused on the new lyrics.

As if hypnotized, Rio reaches forward and brushes his hair to see them better.

Matoba freezes up and stares at him, cheeks blushing slightly. “What?”

“Your hair seemed to be in your eyes,” Rio lies with a smile.

“Oh,” Matoba says and self-consciously tries to fix his hair with a frown and Rio enjoys watching him, drumming with his fingers on the table some notes he’s thinking of.


	3. sweat

The unfortunate thing about sharehouses is how much you have to actually _share_.

Wataru was pigging out on snacks while watching tv in the living room (like a proper college student), unlike a certain someone who’d come in from a run and immediately went to shower in their shared washrooms.

He was mid-crunch on a chip and nearly choked when Kikyo came out nearly naked, a towel on wrapped around his hips and another on his shoulders while droplets of water drip from his chest down his abs.

“I forgot to bring a change of clothes,” he explains to the speechless Wataru.

Wataru just nods at him blankly, face feeling too hot for comfort, and missing the smirk on Kikyo’s face as he turns to go up his room.


	4. cherry blossom

The new school year brings the bloom of the cherry blossoms and as a wind passes through, Wataru can’t help but stop in wonder of being showered with the small petals like a flurry of snow. He hears the others stop to look at it all too.

Then he hears a snap of a camera and turns to his side to look at Kikyo pointing his phone at him. He gives him a quizzical look.

“Looks good,” Kikyo says ambiguously, and pockets his phone without showing him the picture he took. He walks on ahead of them.

Wataru stands there as his cheeks go as pink as the flowers falling around them until he catches himself and yells, “Wait!” And he runs after him.


	5. polaroid

When Fantôme Iris invited them to a collab together, they didn’t expect part of the the show would be taking polaroids in a cold stairway behind the venue while they were in costume to be sold after the show for eager fans. Banri was all for it when it was explained to them that this made a lot of money.

“Could you smile more naturally please?” Asks the photographer exasperatedly at Matoba who’s not really having any of it. His smile continues to be very strained under the thick makeup.

It’s unexpected when Rio slides next to him on the stairway and puts a hand on his ear, “Matoba, I heard there’s a confectionery nearby. I’ll treat you to whatever you like after the show.”

Matoba turns to him, eyes sparkling. “Really? Anything?”

Rio smiles as the camera keeps snapping, and he promises, “Yes, whatever you like.”

The polaroids with them leaning closely as if they were sharing secrets sells out very quickly.

(And a chunk of that money is used on sweets and a full Japanese cheesecake).


	6. lemon

Wataru’s unhappily feels groggy and cold as he lies in bed, wrapped up in thick blankets. He’s missing class, missing band practice, and unable to even work on new lyrics.

It’s annoying. He lets out a loud frustrated groan and flops on his pillow irritatedly.

There’s a knock on his door and he mumbles a croaky, “Come in.”

It’s Kikyo with a mask on and a tray of steaming tea. The edge of Wataru’s mouth twitches and he’s not ready for a bout of bickering.

Kikyo doesn’t say anything critical though, just places the tea by his beside. “Get better soon,” He says softly, worriedly. Wataru feels guilty.

“Thanks,” he rasps, looking at the tea carefully. It has lemon slices floating in it.

“Wait a little, it’s hot. There’s honey in there too.” Kikyo says and he nods.

“Yes, _doctor_.” 


	7. crossdress

“Haru” is selling photographs of himself online. Argonavis is sitting around the couch looking at the page of samples and the apparent popularity of the crossdressing bassist with the female persuasion as well as guys.

Banri is trying (and failing) to convince them to do it too.

Rio leans towards Matoba and whispers under his breath, “You’d look good doing it though.”

Matoba elbows him in the ribs roughly, face flushed and looking away from him.


	8. passion

When a former baseball teammate that’s in the same school as them tracks Kikyo down and asks him to join the college baseball team, Wataru has a dread that he’s going to leave. He’s always thought he would, as easily as shedding off a jacket he was trying on.

The others he feels tense around him, ready to protest but Kikyo just says, “I’m good right now, I have another passion that’s taken me.”

Wataru is so relieved he can’t help but smile as wide as everyone else.

When Kikyo turns around, he gives a small pat on his hand under the table and a soft reassuring smile.

Wataru’s own smile falters and he ducks his head down, going back to his notes in front of him.


	9. stars

They’re on the balcony of the sharehouse, staring at the dark of the night sky.

“You really can’t see any here, huh?” Kikyo says quietly, elbows on the railing, raised to the heavens.

“Yeah,” Wataru replies with a sigh. He’s right next to him and in this somber moment, leans against Kikyo’s shoulder, who doesn’t say anything but looks at him. 

At least with the sky so dark, it would be hard to see them together this closely.


	10. fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vampire AU, in which Fantôme Iris’ on stage scenario is reality instead

“No way,” The cute strawberry haired male with the hairclips says to him. “Vampires aren’t real.”

“Well, I exist so…” Rio says, pointing to himself. He’s not a high ranking one or anything but that’s no reason to dismiss him.

“Then why haven’t you tried to bite me by now?”

“Because Lord Felix says we need to get along with humans. For some reason.”

The other male just raises his eyebrow with disbelief. “That’s all you got?”

Rio open his mouth and points a finger to one long and sharp tooth.

“Totally fake.” He even crosses his arms in a show of ‘that’s wrong.’

Rio blinks at him several times and tilts his head, “So you want me to devour you to prove to you I’m a vampire or something.”

The other shakes his head and Rio thinks that on top of being annoying, this guy is kind of cute. “Of course not. You also entered this place without being invited.”

“Not all vampire myths are true but also this is the public library and everyone’s welcome, right?”

And they bicker on and on for way too long, and Rio somehow doesn’t kill him but is determined to get his name next time he sees him. 


	11. denial

Wataru runs into Aoi from Fujin Rizing while shopping for groceries one day and finds him incredibly relatable. Having to take care of your bandmates is such a tiring task, they both agree.

They’re both getting along until Aoi mentions how Wataru’s boyfriend would like some product.

“Uh, what? Kikyo’s not—”

“Oh so it’s—”

“What? Wait, no I don’t have a boyfriend!”

“No?” Aoi says tilting his head, as if this is still a very casual conversation. “I’m sorry then. Maybe you should talk it out with him?”

Wataru doesn’t know how to stop this train wreck from going on.


	12. please

Rio is hammering on the piano, trying different melodies to fit the new lyrics that Matoba had come up with.

He’s been at it for hours, and isn’t content with it. For once, he’d like Matoba to be more than just give it a pass. To actually see him be _pleased_ with it would be nice.

The focus he’s putting in is so concentrated his attention is only ripped away from it when a cold, moist metallic something is on his cheek and he gives a jump.

“You need to relax,” Matoba’s voice tells him, the drink in his hand, holding it out for him.

“Oh,” Rio says, gathering back his composure. “Thanks.”


	13. overflow

Stress is coursing through him, and he’s so frustrated he could cry. He’s isolated himself away from the others just to take a breather.

Each deep breath seems to be painful.

Someone calls out to him and he wants to lash out. Wants to be alone.

Except he blinks that it’s not who he thought would be going after him.

“Matoba,” Kikyo says and Wataru wants to ignore him, won’t look at him. He looks away, crossing his arms.

“Wataru,” Kikyo tries again and what he says almost doesn’t register.

“Leav— Wait, what did you say?”

Kikyo leans over to him and holds his shoulder. He continues as if Wataru didn't just ask him anything. “You aren’t alone, you know. You don’t have to take things on like you are.”

Wataru just continues to stare at him.


	14. family

They’re taking a small vacation at a ryokan and Wataru’s can’t seem to relax at all as he’s wrangling everyone up for activities and meals and etc.

He feels like he could snap when Banri jokingly says, “Okay mom.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t get so worked up,” Kikyo tells him, trying to pacify him by holding up a sweet near his face. Wataru grumpily takes the bait and takes a bite.

“Thanks for calming mom, dad,” Ren says in that quiet unassuming way, even though he’s joking.

This makes both of them freeze up and just stare at him.

Yuuto puts his arms around both of them and laughs, “Geez, when did I miss the wedding? And what does that make me?”

“The uncle, clearly,” Banri supplies. 


	15. coffee

Ren’s carrying a tray of coffee and snacks for their songwriting team, to give them a break and some energy. He’s humming one of their songs as he opens to the door where they’re working.

And is ready to shut it as he sees Wataru fully on top of Rio.

“Ummm…”

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Wataru starts, and indeed there is a marker in his hand, uncapped, poised to write on Rio’s face.

Rio’s holding his arm away but looks like he’s holding back, not really wanting to hurt him but is irritated.

Ren nods at them, puts down the tray on the short table, and tells them. “I’ll leave you to settle your differences. Don’t be too rough.” He nods at them again and rises to go.

“Ren!” Wataru calls after him.

“Nanahoshi…” Rio says, sounding wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') feeling unmotivated lately...


	16. heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rated M, opps?

The heat is unbearable.

From Kikyo’s mouth on his ear, nipping at his earlobe and tongue tasting around his earring to the long fingers slipping between the soft underside of his wrists and the bracelet he wears.

Even as the clothes are discarded on the floor and all that’s between them is skin, skin, skin it swelters.

Long fingers touch his body like flames, eager to ignite into a fiery blaze.

He burns eagerly as Kikyo pushes inside of him, his wanton moans like smoke signaling the fire.


	17. bribe

They’re sitting at table outside a shop that smells so delicious Wataru feels like drooling. They’re sitting closely because the tables are so small and Wataru wonders if that’s on purpose as well.

Kikyo is slicing up the japanese cheesecake in front of him, as if it’s a delicacy he’s preparing for him. Wataru just stares.

“What’s this? Bribery?”

“Yes,” Kikyo says simply, putting the fork out for him with the cake on it. “I’m bribing you for a date out with me, right now.”

Graciously, Wataru says nothing and eats the cake put in front of him, and looks away from Kikyo’s smiling face.


	18. lure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire AU part II

Yuuto told him there’s probably a ghost on campus. Apparently, he’d heard music coming from what sounded like a creepy organ through the hallways when he found himself going back home really late. He was about to suggest that they go investigate when Wataru shuts down the idea, saying someone probably just left a radio on.

But he goes to campus late at night himself. He has an idea of what this was really about.

Indeed, he’s crossed armed at the door of the music room, having found what he was expecting to find.

There, on the keyboard at the music room, was that self-proclaimed “vampire”, playing on it. Tonight he apparently had a different setting other than “organ” and was playing something upbeat. It was really rather good.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks the dark haired figure, who doesn’t stop playing as he answers.

“Enjoying myself.”

Wataru glares at him.

“It’s not like I can do this during the daytime and all,” the other supplies, turning his head to smile at him.

“Can you play more quietly or something? You don’t need to go luring in innocent people.”

“I thought you didn’t believe that I’m a vampire,” the other says lightly, but his smile turns into a smirk. “I did manage to lure you in. By the way, you never gave me your name?”

Wataru’s eyebrow twitches and instead of telling him, he turns around and leaves.


	19. jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire AU part III

“Was that your boyfriend?” Rio asks as the tall brown haired guy leaves and closes the door to the dorm room.

“No,” the cute strawberry haired guy (Wataru, apparently, from what he over heard) says curtly, “What’re you doing outside my window?”

Rio puts his head on his chin in amusement, “I wanted to find out your name.”

Wataru glares at him. “Don’t be a creep.”

“Well, if you’d give me your name, I wouldn’t have to ask,” Rio says, feeling a tick of annoyance. Why did he always have to pick fights? “At least your boyfriend’s helpful.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Wataru snaps. “Are you jealous or something?”

“Kind of, yeah!” Rio admits suddenly, full on irritated. “I apparently have to work really hard to get your attention.”

Wataru becomes really quiet at this and in light of the moon, his face seems quite pink.


	20. brother

“Since I know he’s doing fine,” Matoba’s brother concludes during their regular meetings that consist of them mostly (okay, more like wholly) talking about Matoba. “I’ve only got one last question.”

“Hm?” Rio says nodding as he takes a sip of green tea.

“Are you dating my little brother?”

Rio nearly spits out all the tea. Instead, he swallows it down and it almost goes into the wrong way and he has a coughing fit. Satozuka just patiently waits for him, looking very serene as if he didn’t just ask a loaded question.

“Ummm,” Rio finds himself saying hoarsely. His mind races trying to find the right answer when they both hear thumps on the window besides them in the restaurant.

They both blink as they look at Matoba who’s angrily banging on the window at them looking pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile sorry! Here's a few more drabbles. Honestly, if someone wants to run with one of these ideas and make a full thing out of it, I'd love it.
> 
> If you're waiting on _Sweet and Spice_ ch 4, it's in editing hell but it's written at least, but geh. Motivation is very low a lot lately.


	21. pillowtalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T(?)

Rio’s arms are curled around Wataru as they lie in bed. Wataru isn’t protesting, and instead is snuggled to him warmly, leaning against him, looking quite sleepy.

It’s still a wonder to him that he can see Wataru (still Matoba in his head, at least for now) like this, bare and intimately close. A Wataru who isn’t frowning at him and instead is comfortable against him. Who trusts him to see him like this.

It’s strange to not feel his heart ache in an indescribable pain when he stares at that lovely face.

“Matoba?” He whispers softly.

“Hm?”

He hums a low tune that he’s been running in his head. An affectionate melody as he brushes Wataru’s hair softly away from his face.

Wataru puts an arm around him, mumbling something incoherent in a sing-song way and Rio smiles tenderly at him. He watches Wataru’s eyes close and drift off to sleep, his song fading off into the sound of his breathing.

He leans in to kiss his forehead and murmurs his words of love he otherwise is too much of a coward to say out loud when Wataru is awake.


	22. linger

Lately, Rio catches himself lingering his eyes on Matoba’s face. No matter the activity, he finds himself observing him, taking him in. He wants to _know_ him.

He finds himself inspired by him, thinks about the light in his eyes when Rio creates something new and the words that Matoba finds to complete them. They’re like a circle, whole and feeding off each other.

Matoba is very important to him, though sometimes they don’t act like it. It’s very little a surprise when he starts thinking about him as his partner. It’s another thing when intrusive thoughts ask what if someone else becomes his partner?

Rio’s not one to think negatively, so when fears about Argonavis breaking up was concerning in itself. But the image of Matoba closely working with another, someone who’d smile at him and sit close to him, who’d Matoba smile back at, maybe brush the hair out of their face— it makes Rio’s blood run cold.

He pulls himself together and wills himself to forget about stuff that hasn’t happened. He lives in the now. He pushes thoughts aside that tell him to reach out, to pull him close, to _kiss_ him, to make him more than just his partner in song.

He doesn’t think Matoba’d exactly return those kind of feelings and desires.

But sometimes they share a moment together, in silent agreement, a smile between them, a song in complete harmony, and maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't intended to be a prequel to _Sweet and Spice_ , but it kind of reads like it lol. Feel free to think about it that way if you like~


End file.
